Let Me Lead You Astray
by Kyuseedu
Summary: If you see a glimmering light in the dark dark night, will you follow? Will you take a chance to see what fate might be ahead? Perhaps a fate you never expected to have. Especially if you saved that light from death. Will you still take that chance to follow?
1. Road 1

*looks from under a trashcan lid* oh hi there. I'm Kyuseedu nice to me you. So yeah...this is a fanfic for One Piece. This series could use more love I think. Let's get this show on the road then. Full disclaimer for entire fanfic, I do not own One Piece at all whatsoever. It all belongs the brilliant mind of Eichiro Oda. Thanks for reading...

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 _Why..._ _Why did you spare me?  
_ _You were suppose to kill me just like the rest of them.  
My life was suppose to end a year ago by your blade.  
So why?  
_ _Why didn't you kill me?_

 **Road 1: Snaggletooth Grin**

"Thank you come again!"

A lemon haired, magenta eyed Lida waved the baker goodbye as she stuffed a warm banana muffin in her mouth and headed back into the streets. People bustled by with shopping bags of all shapes and sizes, smiling under the brilliant sunny day without a care in the world.

It's always nice in the center of town. It's just one of the few here and it's located at the northern end. They all have a small garden in the middle with brightly colored flowers and a small fountain that has a bird in flight statue. The slums aren't regulated with what few Marines that are stationed here and luckily for Lida, she hasn't been recognized yet.

She's got a bounty. It's not a very high one considering she's a part of an underground organization that specializes in espionage and assassination. And organization she's been a part of for nearly four years. Travelling along the Grand Line and around the East Blue where she was born, scratching out names in her little black book. It's ironic that a pacifist like her has murdered a good few people.

"Another pirate ship arrived?"

Lida stopped mid-bite when she heard a woman speak.

"A couple days ago they say," another replied. "Do you think they paid those shady Marines to keep quiet?"

"Shh don't saw that!"

"But think about it. Some of the pirates that came through here had high bounties and those Marines didn't even bat an eye."

"Well you do have a point. At least the pirates haven't been causing too much trouble in the town squares."

The two women continued down the street, chattering away and Lida stayed where she was munching on her muffin. In the few days that she's been here, there have been pirates coming and going. Mostly small time ones that stay in the slums of town, but it's not enough to get those lowly, drunken Marines moving. Lida tends to stay neutral on the whole Marines against pirates deal. Her line of work forces her to not choose sides and honestly she could care less about it all.

With a snaggletooth grin to herself, she marched against the crowd with another muffin at hand. She stands at about average height, 1.7m, with a more athletic build rather than curvy, but still has attractive feminine qualities minus a large bust like many women she's seen have. Sun kissed skin, doe eyes, long legs. Her usual outfit includes a dark red sleeveless vest hoodie with a lighter colored long sleeve shirt underneath. Black tights with a grey skirt and knee high boots to finish it up. The only constant is a magenta scarf that was given to her by a dear friend nine years ago. While she's staying here, she just has a low cut shirt and cargo shorts with flats. Hidden under her shirt is a special sheathe for her twin pugio daggers.

"What do you think you're doing kid?"

An angry voice made the blonde stop before a bar that had a guy younger than her by a couple years maybe, wearing a straw hat. Lida stared for a moment before it clicked in her mind who the person was and began to think of a way to intervene. Two burly men, a tall one and a short one, stood in front of the door, leaning down with intimidating looks.

"I smelled food and I'm hungry," the straw hat kid said calmly.

"This bar doesn't allow punks like you. Get lost. Last warning," the short one sneered.

"You guys are mean. Just lemme in I'm hungry!"

"Not making this easy kid," the tall one snarled. "Hey wait you look familiar. Doesn't he look like that kid on the bounty poster? The one with 100 million?"

"Yeah he does...hey kid what's your name?"

"I'm Mon-"

"There you are!"

The straw hat looked behind him as Lida came by with a smile and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, carefully whispering in his ear to act natural. The two men looked at each other confused then back at the straw hat and the blonde who was smiling brightly.

"You know this guy?" the tall one asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Yup I sure do. He tends to get lost sorry about that. Been looking all over for you, man. Stop wandering off on your own. I'll keep a tighter grasp on him bye-bye now."

Lida quickly turned around with the younger boy and walked away before the men could question her further. No one seemed to take notice; they were all too busy being distracted with themselves. She saw that as a good thing, but kept her arm around the straw hat kid and continued to tell him to keep quiet. She lead him towards the far south of the town square where a small restaurant sat nestled within a garden. She was relieved that it didn't seem busy and pushed the kid inside then dragged him to an empty table. A dark haired waitress came over moments later with a smile and asked for orders.

"You can get anything you want, straw hat."

"Whoa seriously?! I want all the meat!"

Lida smiled up at the waitress who looked confused. "I can pay for it. Give us as much as you can okay?"

The waitress simply nodded and hurried to the back. The kid across from her poked at the bread sticks in the middle while he waited. Once he got bored of that, he started rocking his chair back and forth. Lida studied him. She's been hearing plenty of stories recently about him and his crew. Most of them she doesn't believe. Like the ones of him being a big, scary, sharp toothed man that doesn't hesitate to kill. That's more fitting for the swordsman he has with him. He straightened his posture when a few waitresses and chefs walked out with their arms full of hot plates of different meat dishes. The pirate's eyes widen and drool fell from his mouth like a waterfall. A plate was barely set down in front of him before he started scarfing the steak down. Lida grabbed a wallet from one of her pockets and took out a small stack of beli, handing it to one of the bewildered chefs.

"That should cover it all and then some."

"T-thank you Miss."

They all headed to the back and nearly half of the plates were empty when they left. That didn't surprise Lida. She's got a pretty big appetite too. The blonde picked up a fork and swirled some spaghetti around it with a meatball at the end, stuffing it in her mouth. It tasted really good, not to heavy on the spices.

"Hey lady! You're super nice! Do we know each other?" her guest asked after he finished another plate.

Lida smiled brightly, her right snaggletooth giving her more of a kiddish look. "You don't know me, but I most certainly know you. Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat pirates. A bunch of greenhorn pirates out at sea in the new era."

He shoved a couple of ribs in his mouth with a nod. "Hu ar yu?"

"I'm Lida."

"You a pirate?"

"Nope. I'm more of a bounty hunter."

Luffy choked on a bone, hacking like a dying animal until the bone clattered onto the floor. "You're like Zoro! Wait are you after my head?!"

"No no no don't worry. I don't go after your types."

He looked at her, trying to make it look like he was suspicious. "I dunno what you're saying."

"To put it simply, I only go after the rich and powerful that abuse their status. You know like tyrant kings and dishonorable Marines. There are some pirates mixed in too. As long as you don't end up in my little black book, I won't have to kill you."

"Whatever who cares? You're nice!"

She giggled. "I know you aren't a bad person like many I've met. You became a pirate for the freedom and have a dream of some sorts. Am I right?"

"Heeheehee yup I'm gonna be king of the pirates!"

"King huh? That's a pretty big dream you got there Captain."

"We'll conquer the oceans and find the One Piece for sure. Nothing's gonna stop us. Hey you should join my crew!"

"Sorry, but that's a big question to ask on the first date don't ya think? Anyways, I don't care much for joining pirate crews. Enjoy the rest of your food. See you around maybe."

She placed a few coins on the table and left with a tip of an imaginary hat. The sun was high in the sky with a sea scented wind picking up from the gentle breeze it was this morning. But the day seemed a bit more colder on this spring island. Lida feels like a storm might be headed this way.

A sound to her right made her halt dead in her tracks. There were a few bushes that rustled and she heard faint voices. She had a pretty good idea who they were and followed deeper into the garden. Lida stayed close to the ground, keeping her steps light. The voices grew louder as she crouched behind a tree close to where three men in dark blue suits were staring at the restaurant with pistols at hand.

"We gonna go after him?" the one in the middle asked, blowing smoke out from his cigar.

The one on the left scoffed. "You think I'm gonna let 100 million go? Not a chance in hell."

"Will we go after the other bounty? That pirate hunter," the one on the right said with a slight lisp.

"I honestly don't think that's a good idea Boss."

"Shut up we're gonna...hold on who said that?!"

The three jokers whipped around and faced Lida leaning against a tree with a broad grin. A cocked gun came up to her face and the guy that was smoking was behind it. The ringleader, a wide peppered haired man with a beard, leaned down a little to get a better look at the blonde.

"Who might you be sweetheart?"

"Oh me? Just someone passing by. No one of importance."

"Don't lie to me bitch. We saw you with that straw hat kid. You friends with him?"

Lida toned down her smile a little to a more unsettling grin. "And what if I am?"

"If you are, be a good girl and go fetch him for us. If you do then we won't kill ya."

"Hmm how about no and the three of you assholes can eat shit."

"What'd you-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, blood spurted from his throat where a deep slash appeared. He fell on his knees, trying to stop the bleeding as he gasped for air. The other two stood stunned at the sight of their boss dying painfully. Each breathed was gurgled from blood filling his lungs. Bright red spilled from his lips like wine. He collapsed in a heap as a final breath left him; his body twitching. In Lida's left hand was one of her daggers dripping blood and she unsheathed the other one from behind. The two men attempted to shout for help, but was cut short by blades in their necks. She could see the stunned expression in their eyes from her attack speed.

"I really didn't want to do this gentlemen, but I can't let you kill the straw hat captain."

They choked and gurgled just like their boss, failing to cling to life as it slipped from their grasp. Lida's magenta eyes showed no remorse. There wasn't even hesitation as she killed them. After all, she was trained to kill without regret if she felt like anyone was a threat to her or the organization. She wiped the blood on one of the men's suit jacket and let out an angry breath when she noticed blood on her shirt.

"And I really liked this one too."

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

That's that I suppose. How was it? Not too bad I hope. Took me a long time to come up with an OC name and later on it'll be explained. This is just a small taste of what's to come. I hoped you liked it. Leave a review too maybe. Be nice if you wanna leave criticism please. I know it's bad. Back to my trashcan I go...cya.


	2. Road 2

Hi again it's the little slime living in the trashcan, Kyuseedu. Disclaimer is in the first chapter. Have fun reading if you do *clang*

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 **Road 2: When the Past Shows Up Before You**

"Where the hell have you been Luffy?!" Nami asked angrily after she gave him a heavy hit to the head. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?"

Luffy was dragged back to the small bay where the _Going Merry_ was docked along side a couple other ships shortly after Nami found him wandering around the town square. Chopper and Usopp were still in town with Sanji, gathering up supplies. That left the navigator, the swordsman and the archaeologist to watch the ship with Luffy for the day, but he decided to take off on his own. Robin was up on the ship's deck with a new book and Zoro stood on the dock with his arms crossed, staring up at the clear sky.

"I was hungry Nami!"

"And how did you pay for the food?"

"I didn't."

Another hit. "So now people are going to look for you?!"

"Stop hitting me! A really nice lady led me to food and paid for it!"

"A lady?"

Luffy turned around and pouted with his arms crossed. "What was her name? Li...lid? Little? Beetle?"

"You met Lida?"

Nami and Luffy glanced at Zoro when he spoke. His brows were furrowed and he looked unpleasant, like he smelled something sour.

"Yeah that's it! How did you know?"

Zoro looked away. "I met her a year ago and she's not someone you want to get involved with. She's a crazy two faced bitch."

"Whaaaaa? But she was really nice and paid for my food!"

"What do you mean she's two faced Zoro?" Nami asked.

"She's a bounty hunter. Last I heard at least. I don't know anymore and I don't care."

"Then...then she's our enemy?"

"No way! Beetle was super nice! I got to eat a lotta really good food."

Zoro scoffed. "If you want to keep your head then stay away from her. I'm getting a drink."

The swordsman left the bay behind and wandered back into town. It didn't sit well with him that she's here and he seriously hopes they don't cross paths. It was just one day from his life on a snow filled night. From the moment she sat with him at the bar he knew something was amiss about her. She was so out of place like a light dancing in the fog. While she may have been smiling, her eyes were not. They were dark and lost.

"Hahaha! My luck prevails again!"

A familiar voice caught Zoro's attention. Not too far in front of him was Lida. He acted without thinking and ducked into a nearby alleyway. This is bad. What terrible luck he has running into her. Where was he anyways?

"What exactly do you plan on doing with all that money you won Li?"

The other voice, a male, Zoro didn't recognize. He peered around the corner, seeing Lida with a dark orange hair guy who looked older. Her appearance was different from a year ago. Longer hair pulled up in a ponytail with her bangs held back with a clip. There was her usual crooked grin, but Zoro couldn't tell if that was real or not. Those crystal like eyes seemed more full of life than from a year ago.

"Go to that expensive restaurant in the far north end of town."

"You'd have to dress nicely to go there."

"Then I'll buy myself some nice clothes."

"And you need to have a reservation."

"I think a few extra beli can change their minds."

"What a twisted minded person you are."

She went to say something, but stopped and looked in the Zoro's direction. He quickly hid.

"Something wrong Li?"

"Hm it's nothing. Probably just seeing things. Let's go buy us some clothes and eat."

Zoro waited until he couldn't hear her voice anymore and stepped out from the alley. Part of him thought she'd come this way and felt relieved that she didn't. There were a few questions he had swimming in his head.

 _Is she still going after bounties?_

 _Why'd she let Luffy live?_

 _What is she doing here?_

 _Did she really see me?_

He shrugged. His friends and he will be leaving in less then a day. It would be nice if he didn't have to see her again. There have been several people he's met while traveling around before joining Luffy, but only a couple of them have stayed in his mind. Lida's one of them. Not because she tried to kill him or that she went after heads like he once did. It was because how lost she looked, how lifeless her gaze once was.

"Oh hey it's Zoro!"

The swordsman looked over his shoulder at Chopper who called out to him. Behind the blue nosed reindeer was Usopp and Sanji. The cook gave Zoro a sour look when their gazes met.

"Don't tell me you're lost again you damn moss ball."

"Piss off cook."

"What are you doing?" the long nose sniper asked.

"Looking for a bar."

Sanji got real close to Zoro with an angry look. "You're suppose to be watching the ship and making sure nothing happens to my beautiful Nami."

"She can handle herself and the damn ship is fine."

"That's not the point you shitty swordsman!"

"Shove it up your ass!"

Usopp grabbed Sanji and pulled him away while Chopper did the same with Zoro in his human form. A few people in the streets stopped and whispered among themselves, seeing the two act like children. The two shrugged their restraints away and marched off in opposite directions. Chopper and Usopp went after Sanji as Zoro went back to wandering around looking for a good bar. There's the one Lida came out from. It looked a bit run down, but it'll do.

The scent of cigarettes, cheap perfume and booze assailed his nose. It's a scent he's gotten use to. There were a few people sitting in the shadows. He sat at the far end of the bar with his three swords resting next to him. He could feel the cold stares from the people.

"What can I get you?"

Zoro didn't look up at the white haired elderly bartender. "Sake."

"Coming right up. Don't mind those guys. They're all upset they lost their money."

"Was it a blonde girl?"

"Yes you know that young lady?"

"Wish I didn't."

The bartender set a small glass in front him with the newly opened bottle. "I'd stay away from her kind. She's no good especially with who she works for."

"Who she works for?" Zoro never heard of her actually working under someone. That group she was with a year ago were just using her.

"Sorry son, but I can't tell you. They have eyes and ears everywhere."

Zoro didn't reply. He's heard about underground organizations. People hired to assassinate whoever they're told to regardless of status. Kingdom rulers, pirates of all bounties, soldiers of the Marines, rich Noblemen. Anyone someone wants killed. He wasn't all too surprised she belonged in the underground world, but at the same time it didn't seem fitting.

"Hey old man how much do you know about her, the blonde chick?"

"Enough to stay away. Though despite her relationship with bad people, she herself isn't that bad of a person. So I've heard."

"She hasn't tried to kill you yet."

The old man laughed loudly. "Is that what she did to you? No wonder why you have such a bitter look on your face. But you're still alive so that's something."

"Because she's a coward and couldn't do it."

"Is that what you really think young man?"

No response from the swordsman. A year ago when they first met, she was ordered to kill him by these pirates that got a little overly obsessed with taking him out. But she hesitated. Her life could have ended too on that snowy day. His sword was just centimeters away from her throat. Her gaze was so empty when she stared up at him from her kneeling position. She didn't have the look of someone that wanted to live anymore. Someone who had lost her will to live. A pleading, desperate look to want someone to end her.

"There is one thing I can tell you about the organization she's a part of."

Zoro glanced up at the man as he cleaned a glass.

"Some call them saints and others say they're demons. But from what I know and from what I've seen, they all got some pretty deep wounds that haven't healed." He placed the clean glass on the counter and poured himself a glass of whiskey. "They say that's what makes them all great little soldiers. They dig deep into the newcomers wounds, force them through hellish training, force them to break. Then turn them into emotionless killers."

"She's not like that. She wasn't emotionless."

"Oh? Now you're defending her?"

"I'm not. She looked like a lost and confused kid. That's it. Thanks for the drink old man."

"Before you think about paying, don't worry about it. It's on the house."

Zoro said his thanks again before leaving. He still felt the other guests' stares even as he exited the bar. The streets were a lot less crowded now from earlier. He cautiously looked around to see if that blonde girl was in sight. He didn't want to think he was getting paranoid because of one person who was hardly dangerous to him. He'll be leaving soon then he won't have to deal with her again. Ever.

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

I see you've made it to the end. Good job if you really did and thanks for reading. Sorry if it's not all that good. Probably a bit of a slow work up. But fear not I'll work hard to make it kinda good. Trashcan is calling me...cya.


	3. Road 3

Oh no! People are reading my fanfic and liking it! I think...oh no! Whatever will I do! Aaaaahhh! Freak out! But no reviews yet awww. Oh hi...disclaimer's in the first chapter. Thanks for reading...?

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 **Road 3: Wait...what?!**

Lida was enjoying herself way more than she probably should be. But she can't help it when the rich flavors of high quality foods fill her mouth. Marbled meat melting on her tongue. Her nose taking in every spice and herb from the plates before her. The wine, though chilled, filled her with warmth. Nothing beats luxurious food.

"Lida you are the biggest glutton I know. And I know men and women bigger than you that doesn't eat as much food as you do"

Her friend and sometimes work partner Silva was sitting across from her in a casual grey suit with just a single plate that was half filled. Lida had at least 10 plates empty. She had bought a simple light blue dress with thin straps that stopped just below her knees and her flats. The magenta scarf was tied around her waist like a simple belt. Her hair was in a loose bun and her bangs clipped with the right. People were staring at her as she ate like a slob. People with fancier clothing and wore jewelry like like party decorations. People far more refined that Lida.

"And is there something wrong with that?" she asked sarcastically after she finished her third steak. "I love to eat."

"Yes, but you could be a bit more...polite."

"I wasn't raised to be polite Silva. Also you never told me why you're here. Is there a head you're after on this lovely little island?"

He sat back against his chair, drawing circles in the gravy with his spoon. "I'd be lying if I said I was here on vacation. But yes. I'm here for someone's head and then some. And what about you Li?"

"Wandering around. There really isn't anyone here for me to get rid of." She stuffed a couple of steamed scallops in her mouth. "Buh I'm finking of leafing soon."

"To go where?"

"Wherever the next ship takes me."

"Still taking free rides on random ships huh?"

"Yup."

She used a chunk of bread to soak up the garlic butter sauce from scallop dish as people still whispered about her lack of restaurant manners. It didn't bother her; it happens a lot. She licked some drips of sauce from her fingers when she heard the couple next to her table mention something of interest.

"Pirates fighting again?" a woman spoke in a hushed tone.

A man replied. "Seems like it. Apparently one of the ships was trying to leave when they were jumped."

The woman leaned closer to the man. "Is it those straw something guys?"

Lida leaned closer in.

"A small boat with a straw hat skull you mean. Honestly, as long as they keep to themselves I don't really care what pirates do."

The blonde nearly stumbled over herself as she scrambled away from the table towards the front door. This could be her easy ticket off this island and on to the next one. She could pick any ship on this island to hitch a ride on, but she thinks it'll be fun on the little pirate ship with the crew that many have been talking about recently.

With a chicken leg in her hand, she sprinted down the street towards the cheap hotel she was staying out and munched on the nearly perfectly cooked chicken. She swiftly avoided people left and right like she was just a breeze. She doesn't have anything against this nice island, but it's time for her to go on her way before she gets recognized. Not that the Marines would do anything. Lida's more worried about the other bounty hunters and pirates.

She didn't even acknowledge the hotel clerk as she raced past him up the stairs to the third floor and down that hall to her room number 307. There were a few doors that were cracked open and empty eyes staring through the slits at the new loud noise. Lida threw open the door after it took a few moments to unlock and went straight to her large bag for few clothes and a smaller one that has a couple books and journals. She untied the scarf and pulled the dress off leaving her in just a pair of lavender panties and dumped the contents of the bigger bag for her normal clothes as she hummed to herself.

"Leaving this island~ gonna board a pirate ship~ gonna on a lil adventure~"

It didn't take her long to dress in her usual clothes and gather up her things, tying her hair back up into a ponytail. She left the room in a hurry, skipping a couple steps as jumped down the stairs and leaving the key on the counter. She ran back out the hotel and into the roads to the docks. Before she went to get the dress, she passed by a small bay that held a pirate ship that had a Jolly Roger with straw hat on top the skull. It was a rather fitting ship for the crew.

"Li wait!"

The blonde skidded to a stop when she heard Silva call out to her. He was still wearing the suit, but it was more loosely worn.

"Yeah what is it?"

"This is stupid of me to say, but be careful. I forget to mention this earlier. We probably won't see each other again for awhile."

"You got a big job?"

"Me and a few others. Papa Boss says this is gonna be dangerous and needs the best."

Papa Boss is what everyone calls the leader of their organization since no one seems to know his real name and he's a man that many people want dead. But hardly anyone has ever seen him. Just like others, Lida has only heard his voice.

Lida playfully pouted. "Aww you lucky bastard."

"Shut up you don't even like what you do."

"I don't take heads because I want to or for the joy of it. It's just my job."

Silva shrugged and patted her head. "Try not to get yourself killed before me okay?"

"Yeah yeah same to you."

She swatted his hand away, punched him in the gut and ran off to the docks. Silva may not look or act like a killer, but he is one of the best. He's been with the underground organization longer that her; was basically raised by them. He's a very sweet guy and caring towards his friends. But if the wrong button is pushed, his entire personality changes into a demon. She's seen that side of him once and that was more than enough.

"Come on Straw Hat it's a good deal!"

Lida hid behind a small clump of palm trees and peered around the sides, seeing the Straw Hat pirates being held up by a much larger group. She recognized the other guys; small time pirates with mediocre bounties. A crew that's not really worth going after. She saw Luffy stick is tongue out at the other captain.

"No way!"

"If you team up with us, you'll have a much bigger crew, another ship and better chances to get more treasure. We'll split it of course."

"Don't wanna! I'm not sharing my meat with anyone!"

"Let's go Luffy," the orange haired girl Nami muttered as she tugged on his shirt. "We don't have time for this."

"Last time I offer free Straw Hat. Whaddaya say?"

"No go away!"

The other pirates didn't move as Luffy and Nami walked past them. Lida carefully left her hiding spot. She was trying to figure out if she should avoid the larger group of pirates or kill them. It would be a waste of time to take them out. She didn't see the rest of the crew though. Until she saw the funky colored hair of the swordsman arguing with a blond man in a suit. Her body froze for a moment when she saw the captain unsheathe a sword. The pirate swordsman noticed too.

"Luffy!"

Time stood still for a moment. And in that moment, before Zoro could react, Lida made her move. She appeared between Luffy and the other captain with her back to the larger man. The blade pierced through her stomach; the jagged tip stopping right in front of Luffy. Surprise and confusion was on the younger boy's face and Nami looked horrified. Before her body hunched over, she saw of glimpse of the green haired swordsman. He had the slight look of terror. It went quiet and nobody moved.

Then Lida lifted her head with a crooked grin.

"Just kidding."

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

A bit short I know. And sorry for whatever mistakes I missed. If you're reading this you're awesome. If you're not reading this you're still awesome. Wait...how can you see that if you didn't read this? Umm...oh look cookies! Cya.


	4. Road 4

Oh my gaaaaaawd I got reviews...I don't now how to handle that! I need an adult! Haaaaaalp...disclaimer's in the first chapter. Must hide in my trashcan now...

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 **Road 4: False Fire**

"It went...it went right through her?!"

Where a wound should be instead there was what looked like almost pure white flames tinged with golden orange surrounding the blade. The pirate captain behind Lida stepped back with a mixture of fear and confusion in his gaze. Her stomach went back to normal and she dropped her bags, turning around to face the men behind her. There was a grin breaking across her face, a very dark and sadistic grin. She placed a hand on the man's shoulder and leaned in close towards his face.

"What do you think you're doing there buddy? Don't tell you're trying to stop my friends from leaving."

No response. Lida could see the fear increasing not just in the captain's eyes, but also on the faces of the crew members. The fear got even worse when her body began to glow and dispersed into tiny lights that resembled fireflies. The pale lights gathered together into a single giant fireball with slanted eyes and a sharp toothed mouth nearly slicing the fireball in half.

" _ **If you want to live then get lost.**_ "

The tone of her voice was slightly lower and raspy, dripping with venomous malice. The captain dropped his sword and took off running, screaming like a frightened child back towards town. The others followed in suit. Once they were gone from Lida's sight, she went back to a semi normal form. It was more like she was made of the pale fire as she stayed floating above the dock and flickered like a flame in a lantern. She back flipped so she was facing Luffy and his crew with an obnoxious grin.

"That's...so...awesome! Wait why do you have Ace's fire?!"

"I can explain later. It's only a matter of a few moments when it'll wear off and they'll come back."

"It? What do you mean it?" Nami asked as Lida picked up her bags and floated towards the ship.

"Later. Shall we be going?"

Luffy stretched his arms to the railing, launching himself to the deck. "You're joining my crew?!"

"Nope. I'm only catching a ride to the next island."

As soon as she set foot on deck, her body shifted back to its solid form and there was a blond man in a suit kneeling before her with a bright red rose in his hand.

"What a beautiful shining light! I'm Sanji, this ship's cook here to make you anything you desire. Please allow me the pleasure of knowing your name."

Lida wasn't quite sure what to do at first, but just went with it. "My my my such a gentleman. My name is Lida."

"That name does you justice! It's as beautiful and lovely as you are my dear."

"Aww thank you."

"There's something terribly wrong with your head cook."

Oh there was that voice she remembered. Similar to a dog's growl and just as threatening. She looked to her right where the swordsman was wandering off as Sanji began to berate him, saying it's polite to introduce yourself to a girl and all that. He hasn't changed one single bit. Still has the face of someone with a stick far up his ass.

"Hey there killer. Not gonna say hi?"

She felt six pairs of eyes stare at her in silence. The pirates looked at one another confused at what she said. Zoro didn't look at her. He didn't even turn around.

"You know this bastard, Lida sweets?" Sanji asked.

"Mh-hmm sure do. He and I met a little over a year ago. You remember me riiiiiight Mr. Swordsman? Don't tell me all that mold in your head is making your memory go. And at such a young age too my goodness."

If his irritation was visible, it'd be surrounding him like a thick cloud. He stomped over towards Lida, grabbed her by the vest collar and got real close to her face. There was a foxy smile playing on her lips while his eyes showed pure annoyance.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing here?"

"I said not to long ago, I'm just catching a ride to the next island."

"And it just had to be this ship huh?"

Lida pouted playfully. "Well you guys are leaving and I was planning on leaving soon anyways so yeah. I picked this ship. Is that a problem Algae?"

His brow twitched. "You don't wanna piss me off more than I already am you snaggletooth bitch."

"Oh you're mad? I couldn't tell."

"I really wish I killed you back then so I wouldn't have to see your dumbass lemon head."

She giggled and gave him a pat on the head. "Aww little kitty trying to be scary. That's just to adorable."

He snapped. Lida poofed into those tiny flickering lights again before he had a chance to put her in a head lock. The lights floated all in front of Luffy and gather into the solid form of Lida. Her grin was wide and mischief danced in her dark eyes. Zoro stormed off furious, not wanting to deal with anyone or anything for a long while. Nami heaved a sigh.

"I think we should be going. Sanji could you unfurl the sails please?"

"Of course Nami swan!"

The navigator glanced at Usopp and Chopper who were hiding behind the mast. "You guys go help him. Now"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Hey hey hey Beetle. What's with that?"

Luffy got right in the blonde's face with a smile stretching across his face. She blinked a few times from the forwardness and lack of fear.

"You wanna know about my Devil Fruit?"

"Yup! It's like Ace's right?"

"Quite the opposite actually."

"Would you mind explaining?"

Lida looked behind Luffy at the new person that spoke. It was the dark haired woman Robin, a face she found familiar. "I don't mind. It's a Logia type like Fire Fist's, but unlike his my flames don't burn physically."

Luffy cocked his head. "Whassat mean?"

"Ace's flames burn the physical world and can burn pretty much everything," Lida replied as she held out her hand, making a little ball of the pale flames. "My Devil Fruit is called the Wisp-Wisp Fruit and I can burn the spiritual world."

"I still don't get it."

"How can you not?"

"Luffy's kinda dumb," Nami said in a hushed tone.

"He can't be that dumb can he?"

"He's only got a small handful on things on his brain and one of them isn't smarts."

"Oh so then it's probably better to show you. Why don't you go fishing for a bit and I can show you."

"Okay!"

Luffy vanished behind the door on the deck floor and reappeared a few moments later with a bucket and a fishing pole. Chopper and Usopp joined him on the railing after they were done with the sails and the ship gentle made it's way out to sea.

"The flames you make are rather unusual," Robin said from behind Lida. "Fire that can't burn."

"Think of it like a will-o-wisp. Tiny little lights that lead you away from your path closer and closer to your doom. Stealing the the life until you're nothing more than a withered corpse."

"That's rather...creepy. Oh you said that we should go before it wears off. What's the 'it' you're talking about?"

"These flames of mine have a slight hypnotic affect. I can will people to do what I want out of pure fear. But it doesn't really last long."

Robin let out a soft giggle. "That's a scary ability of yours."

"It's perfect for assassination since it doesn't leave evidence like normal flames."

"Assassination?" Nami said quietly. "Hold on a minute Zoro said you're a bounty hunter. Are you here for one of us?!"

Lida glanced over at Nami with a bit of blank expression. "I've been standing here for how long and you now just mention that? I don't always go after bounties. The organization I belong to goes after many people regardless whether they have a number on their head or not. So don't worry." She smiled brightly and reassuring. "You guys aren't in any trouble despite what Zoro says about me."

"Nami swan! Robin dear! Lida sweets! I've brought you all drinks!"

The sing song voice of Sanji made the three girls watch as the chef danced over with a tray of three tall glasses of orange liquid in one hand and three folded up chairs in the other. He swiftly set the chairs up, handing each of the girls a drink with hearts dancing around him. Lida sat in the middle one, taking a sip from the glass. It was chilled and sweet. She figured it was fresh from the tangerine trees she noticed earlier. Nami sat on her left and Robin on her right.

"How do you know Zoro?" Nami asked her.

"Not much of an interesting story. I was paid to kill him and didn't. Then he tried to kill me and didn't. That was a bit over a year ago. End of story."

"You guys tried...tried to kill each other?"

"Mhm. Back when he was considered a bounty hunter."

Name sipped from her drink before asking another question. "You've got a bounty too don't you?"

"Mhm again." Lida reached into her smaller bag, pulling out a wanted poster. The picture was when she had shorter hair and amidst a burning town. "Known as False Fire Lida now. Wanted dead or alive. 45 million beli. That's the most recent bounty from about six months ago, around the same time I ate the Devil Fruit."

"That doesn't seem like that much for someone that's an assassin."

"Well I'm good at my job. Also, I'm not on the priority list of the Marines compared to others. It's mostly pirates and other bounty hunters that want me dead."

"Hey Beetle! I got a fish!"

Luffy's shout made Lida raise her head as the young captain bounded over with a tuna looking fish at the end of the line. He held the wriggling fish in front of her with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Show me the thing you said you would show me."

Without saying a word, the blonde held a hand under the fish and made the pale flames rise from her palm with a soft _fwoosh_. The fire consumed the aquatic animal and it writhed even more in Luffy's hand until he dropped it. The tuna flopped a few more times until it went still and Lida made the flames vanish. Silence fell over the spectators on the ship's deck. Then Luffy started bouncing up and down like little monkey.

"That was so cool! Do it again! Do it again! Do it again!"

"How did you do that?" Chopper asked, poking at the fish with his hoof.

"It burns the life force away. But my flames only work on living things like animals, plants and people."

"That's so cool! You gotta join my crew Beetle!"

Lida shrugged with a sigh. "As I've already said before, I'm only on here until the next island. But while I'm here, I'll help out with chores and such. Now when's dinner?"

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

That would be that. Going smoothly which is good. Thank you so much for taking time to read and review. You lot are awesome. Her DF ability...kinda think of it like the pokemon Chandelure how it's flames burn life force away. Does that make sense? If you don't like the concept of her DF then don't read. Back to playing pokemon now. Byyyyyyyye.


	5. Road 5

I wish I could give cookies to the people that read this. Maybe a hug too. You guys are too nice. This chap has a big bit of a flashback. Disclaimer's in the first chapter. Snurffle wuuffle wuubble woooo...

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 **Road 5: Close Encounter of the Weird Kind**

Evening has fallen over the tiny ship of _Going Merry_ and while the boys were asleep, the three girls were still awake. Robin was keeping to herself at the small bar, skimming through a leather bound book. Nami was sitting on the couch with a couple maps on the table and Lida was on the floor discussing the currents and weather patterns with her.

"You sure do know a lot," Nami said with a smile.

"I have traveled around for a while and you tend to pick up a few things along the way. But it's just basic stuff mostly."

"Every little bit helps."

"But this area is kinda new to me. The knowledge I have mostly comes from other sailors that have been through these parts."

"You really are different from what Zoro said. I'd thought you'd be more...scary and violent."

Lida giggled. "That's just the kinda guy he is. Too much mold in his head probably. That and he doesn't like me so he'll say mean stuff just to keep you guys away."

"They're all act like children sometimes. So about this area right here..."

Nami's voice faded in Lida's mind as she zoned out for a moment. Memories of the snowy night marched into her mind. A day she wished never happened. But at the same time, it was a day that saved her.

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

 **East Blue 13 months ago**

It was snowing; a gentle flutter of white flakes falling gracefully from the sky. The slight chill of the evening air kept most people inside. The few that were wandering about were the ones making their way home after a long day. But among them was a young girl with lemon colored hair and magenta eyes. As much as Lida likes the snow, she's never been a fan of the cold weather. Thankfully, she wasn't going to be staying here much longer. Once she finishes a job its away to the next island. Hopefully.

She stopped before a bar that her employer said the man she was to kill was here. Her hand clenched tightly around a small vial in her jacket pocket. There are very few jobs she has taken that she's felt uneasy about. This is one of those jobs. She could possibly even be scared to do this. Her heart was racing. The man she has to kill has made a name for himself and is feared by many, hated by others.

"Having second thoughts there sweetheart?"

Lida looked to her right where her "boss" stood. He's the captain of a pirate crew that hired her. "Who says I'm having second thoughts? Once I finish the job, I'm done with you for good."

"A promise is a promise. Now hurry up. I fucking hate snow."

The large man stomped off with a grumble. Lida rubbed her face with her hands, took a deep breath and headed inside. It was dark, slightly musty with cigarette and cigar smoke hanging in the air like a toxic cloud. To the left was a large eating area; most of the tables filled. A couple of them had men from the pirate crew she's working for and they eyed her like wolves eyeing it's prey. She ignored them and went to the right where the bar was. Towards the end was the man she's been hired to kill: Roronoa Zoro.

His presence alone was enough to send dangerous chills down her spine. Fear was telling her to run, but something else was making her stay. She took a few moments to study him. The stories she's heard about him seemed to tell little. A man of power yes. Intimidating yes. Dangerous yes. Bloodthirsty animal...no. That's what everyone said. An animal perhaps, but a calm one. Lida was beginning to feel drawn to him.

Strong features, chiseled almost. Years of strenuous training was evident. Though he looked to be the same age as Lida, he had that air about him that made him seem older. She approached him cautiously, taking another deep breath and smiled.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

He glanced over at her. Glaring dark eyes pierced right through her, making her heart jump and breathing stop for a moment. That's definitely not the gaze of a man, but an animal for sure. And it was a rather suspicious look too.

"Don't worry I have no interest in trying to get in your pants. Just looking for someone to drink with since most others can't hold their liquor like I can."

"Do whatever you want."

And a husky tone to match his appearance. Lida wondered against her will how many women have fallen for his rugged looks and somewhat deep voice. She took the empty seat next to him and ordered whiskey.

"What brings you around here?" she asked carefully, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Looking for someone."

"Someone important?"

"Important sure you could say that."

She glanced at the three swords resting next to him. "You're that pirate hunter people have been talking about lately."

"I'm not a pirate hunter. I just happen to be going after people that have bounties on their heads which happens to be pirates."

"You do that because...?"

"Survival."

"Makes sense I suppose. Gotta eat somehow."

"What about you lemon?"

"Lemon? Ruuuuude. I live here with my old man. He owns a shop that I help out at sometimes."

Zoro knew something was off. Her words said one thing, but her expression said another. Her eyes especially. He noticed that they looked so empty and lifeless. And lost. Her leg kept bouncing like she was anxious about something and she spun the ice around in her glass with an absent mind. He could tell she was aware of him glaring at her, but she didn't meet his gaze. She's way to out of place here among the scum of the earth. Her presence was that of a faint light flickering in the overwhelming darkness that was fading right before him.

"Oh my name is Lida by the way."

"I'm sure you already know mine."

She pulled out a small vial with clear liquid in it and poured a few drops in the glass. "A lot of people do."

"What the hell's that?"

"I like my drinks with an extra kick."

A loud crash made the two jump a little as a scuffle broke out in the dining area. Right as the swordsman turned to investigate with a hand on one of his swords, Lida quickly switched her drink with his then pretended to show interest in the fight. The bartender was quick to dispatch the two men fighting and kicked them out of the bar. Lida knew it was all an act that she was surprised it actually worked to get Zoro's attention so she could switch the drinks.

"Sorry about that," the bartender said to the two costumers when he took his spot back behind the counter. "It gets rowdy at night here."

Lida smiled, knowing he was clueless of what really happened. "That's normal for most bars isn't it?"

Zoro finished "his" glass of alcohol and stood with his swords. "Thanks for the food and booze."

With that, the swordsman left without saying anything else to the lemon headed girl. Something wasn't sitting well with him. This island is a dangerous one. A lawless island with no connection to the Marines. Anything bad happens here, no word of it gets out. So why is someone like that girl here?

He was being followed. His muscles tensed slightly from the presence of several people behind him. Then people blocked his path. Pirates he figured. Ragged, teeth missing, haven't seen a bath for weeks. He stopped with a hand on Wado Ichimonji, glancing at the men around him. A dozen and a half maybe.

"Look at what's wandering these dangerous streets at night boys. A lone swordsman who doesn't have left to live."

The boisterous voice belonged the biggest ugliest bastard of the bunch behind the men in front of him. He stood a couple heads taller than Zoro and several times wider with a scraggly beard and tattered clothes that had once seen much better days. Zoro remained calm, his gaze focused on the captain and his ears on the rest of the crew.

"How ya feeling there swordsman?"

"What's it to you?"

The big man grinned, looking over Zoro's shoulder. "The poison should be settling in. Right Lida?"

That name made him flinch and he looked behind him where the lemon haired girl was standing among the men. She quickly looked down, biting her bottom lip and clenching her fists. He should have known.

"Lida's quite the lovely lady, ain't she? Too fucked up in the head to care about anything. She's perfect for this sorta thing. We hired her just for this very purpose."

"That's just sick," Zoro muttered as he unsheathed just Wado and held it before him with the tip aimed at the pirate captain's heart. "It's gonna take a helluva lot more than a little poison to kill me."

"Gahahaha! That's where you're mistaken. Lida's a bit of a nature freak. She can make some of the deadliest poisons from the simplest of plants. Just a few more seconds and you'll be dead. And we don't even hafta lift a finger!"

What was suppose to be just seconds turned into a minute. Then a minute into five of just waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. The big man was starting to get irritated.

"Wait all you want, but he's not going to die."

The pirates and Zoro all looked at Lida. She reached into her pocket and pulled out that vial with the said "poison" contained in it. Her face was blank and her eyes even more empty, like she just wanted to give up.

"What are you saying Lida?"

"There's no poison. There never was any poison dipstit."

His face reddened. "I saw you make it!"

"Yes I made it. But it's just water in here. I switched it out before going into the bar."

"You little bitch...you fucking bitch! How could you betray me like that?!"

She looked away, her face sullen. "You weren't going to keep your promise. Probably planned to kill me after this job weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"Thought so. I'm ready to die anyways."

That smile she had, such a hollow and sad smile. It made something in Zoro snap. And the pirate captain's laugh made it even worse. There was no emotion in her face. No sense of fear. It was just surrender.

"Well then let me make it easier for you."

He wobbled past Zoro, taking a large pistol from his coat and his men followed. They surrounded Lida like a pack of rabid dogs and Zoro just stood there with his hand clutching the hilt of his blade tightly. It's none of his business what these men do to someone he doesn't even know. But anger was crawling up his throat.

"It's a damn shame you gotta leave this world so early. Any last words Lida?"

"I've got nothing."

The gun cocked and her eyes closed, accepting the fate she's waited for. At least now, she can see _him_ again...

But Death would not take her. She heard a gurgling sound and something heavy clatter to the ground. Warm liquid droplets splattered her face. She quickly opened her eyes, seeing the metallic sheen of a blade through the pirate's throat. Death had refused her again.

The blade vanished and the captain fell to his knees, trying to reach out to Lida and speak. No voice left his mouth, only blood. His men backed off, partially frightened at the sight and partially bewildered at what just happened. Everyone watched as he slumped to the snowy ground, bleeding out and taking his last breaths in loud gasps. The world when silent. Out of fear, the rest of the pirates scurried off. Lida was the most befuddled. She was only able to stare at a sight she's seen many times.

"Don't you ever say you're ready to die dammit."

That husky voice snapped Lida from her empty thoughts and faced him, unable to speak. He looked pissed. But why? He stepped before her, glaring daggers deep into her soul.

"Only a coward is willing to die so fucking easily. I hate people like you" He yanked her towards his face by her collar. "Find a reason to live and keeping living you stupid snaggletooth bitch."

His words, though harsh, woke Lida. Woke her from the slumber she felt like she was in for years. When he let her go, her knees gave out and she let gravity pull her down into the bloody snow. It wasn't that Death didn't want her; it was Life wasn't going to let her go. Life stepped in and saved her from something she wanted. Life told Death to fuck off and leave her be. Life wanted her to keep going.

She looked up when she heard Zoro sheathe his blade and turn to leave. She watched his broad back walk away through tears. Tears she thought had all dried up. Tears of hate, sorrow, guilt, anger. Her jaw clenched as she slammed her fists to the ground.

"Why?! Why'd you stop him?! I was prepared to die. I gave up on life years ago. I just...I just wanted someone to kill me after failing to take my own life and free me of this guilt. So why did you fucking save me?!"

Zoro stopped, looking over his shoulder as he did. There was her emotions and it was real. His body had moved on it's own. Something had told him to save her, but he doesn't know what.

"Get stronger."

"W-what?"

"Get stronger so you can fight the guilt yourself you damn lemon."

With nothing else to say, he vanished down the road. Now it was just Lida and the gentle snowfall with a dead man laying before her. Chains began to break in her. Chains that held her down. Chains that once wrapped around her throat. Chains that denied her freedom. Chains that crumbled so easily to the ground by just a few words from a stranger. But there was one chain that refused to break. A chain that wrapped itself around her heart and has been there for seven years.

She looked up towards the dark sky and let out the loudest scream she could muster.

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

"Liiiida you there?"

The blonde snapped her head up when Nami called out to her. "Oh yeah sorry. Just thinking about things."

"You were really spaced there. You okay?"

"Yeaaaaaah I'm fine. Gonna get some fresh air."

Lida stood from the comfy seat and stretched her limbs out before heading up to the deck. She wondered what exactly was it that made her think of that moment. Probably because she's on the same ship as that moss headed swordsman. How different she was back then. How different her mind was at least. She really did want to give up since she believed there was nothing left for her. She let out a breath and leaned over the railing, staring into the moonlit ocean.

"I know you're hiding in the shadows Mr. Swordsman. Why don't you come out and talk?"

 **XOX OXO XOX OXO XOX**

Whooooooa long chapter. I'm legit impressed this is going well. Now it's time to let the fanfic sit and simmer for a bit. Not going on hiatus or anything just gonna let the story get out more. So tell your friends and family and enemies and aliens...just kidding don't do that. Does anyone get the chapter name reference? Leave a review if you like those would help. Aliens are calling cya.


End file.
